


Fanfics as a Perfect Gift

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Heartwarming, Humor, Yuri, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Umi smiles at what sort of Fanfics she got on her Birthday.





	Fanfics as a Perfect Gift

_'There's a whole bunch.'_

Umi smiled as she thought to herself, reading through all the wonderful Fanfics her fans made on her Birthday. Umi's Birthday was a rather eventful day for her, with all sorts of ceremonies and gifts. It was a rather fun time for the Kyodo Practitioner despite that her girlfriend kept her on her own toes for much of her life.

However, the more Umi read through the Fanfics, the more she smiled. The reason was simple. While much of these Fanfics pertain to Umi just getting a couple of gifts and maybe even a birthday cake, there were a lot of Fanfics that involve her hanging out with her girlfriend and Umi herself doing loving things such as going on dates, revisiting many of the sights and spots that defined their childhood, and even getting married in some of them.

And no, the Fanfics aren't about KotoUmi. Umi doesn't like those Fanfics as much.

Indeed, the Fanfics that were gifted to Umi consisted of mostly HonoUmi.

It made sense to Umi, of course. Besides, the documentary release made a ton of errors specifically made to fuel KotoUmi, NozoEli, RinPana, NicoMaki, and especially TsubaHono. Much of it was because the documentary Director was expecting Honoka to go down the path of an Idol with A-RISE, though Honoka didn't want that lifestyle and preferred going solo with Umi. Umi smiled at Honoka's own objections to the Director's wishes, it was the Honoka she knew since the day before the two of them were born.

Regardless, however, the documentary became a success, unfortunately for the bluenette; and KotoUmi, in turn, skyrocketed and so did TsubaHono. Even so, it did nothing to change Umi's mind about her feelings for Honoka and vice versa. Besides, Kotori was already taken by Maki even before the documentary was shot so KotoUmi was already out of the picture. Umi and Honoka kept each other in check, especially during their Third Year when they were assaulted left and right from rabid fans who denounced their relationship and the numerous paperwork that came with being part of the Student Council.

In the end, Honoka and Umi bruteforced their way towards the future, their destiny in their hands alone. The fans' complaints about Honoka and Umi's relationship died down completely, finally accepting the reality of the situation; a rather rare victory in Japan. The two are now attending Meiji University, one of the top Universities in Japan, in hopes to gain new skills as to put a modern twist to the traditions that their families hold.

Even so, Umi can't help but see all the HonoUmi fanfics and smiled at the fact that some of their fans might be starting to turn a new leaf and accept their relationship as it is. Maybe it wasn't out of obsession, but rather out of support of pure and true love, the type that many want but few actually get. It was rare, after all, for two childhood friends to go from that to being true lovers, especially since she and Honoka share different personalities. But maybe it was because of that the two have such great chemistry that Umi wouldn't get from anyone else, not even Eli or Maki.

"Umi-chan!!! I'm almost ready!! Are you ready to head out soon?"

The soothing sound of her girlfriend's voice broke Umi out of her concentrated stare at one of the fanfics. "Yes, Honoka dearest! Make sure you wear something beautiful as well! We're meeting the Nishikinos as well since Maki set my party up!"

"Okay Umi-chan~~!!!"

Umi smiled ever so brightly. Even though Honoka was an idiot, she still cared for her. And these Fanfics prove that there are still those that still support them through hell and back.

To Umi, having someone like Honoka and having people who support them for what they are was the best Birthday gift she ever gotten in her whole life.

"To those who wrote these... Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short and simple and it's basically my (late) reaction towards seeing much of these HonoUmi fics on this site on Umi's birthday.
> 
> Of course there were a bunch of UmiMaki and a grand total of ONE EliUmi, but much of the rest were HonoUmi fanfics to be fairly honest. It was rather sweet to see all of it, though since of all the popular ships, HonoUmi is usually one of the rarer ones due to Honoka not having a duet with anyone other than Rin and the fact that HonoUmi is mostly a Manga-based ship.
> 
> In fact, the fanfic in general is more or less set mostly in the Manga with some Anime elements thrown in though the Anime itself was described as a dramatic documentary.
> 
> Anywho, I enjoyed reading those fics, even the UmiMaki and EliUmi ones.
> 
> And again, Happy Birthday Umi!!!


End file.
